Roman Brady
Roman Augustus Brady is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. The role was originated in 1981 by Wayne Northrop who played the role until 1984, was filled by Drake Hogestyn from 1986-1991, again by Northrop from 1991-1994, and is currently being portrayed by series veteran, Josh Taylor who stepped into the role in 1997. Casting The role was originated on December 8, 1981 by Wayne Northrop. Northrop's Roman departed from the series on November 26, 1984. On November 27, 1985, the series introduced a character known as The Pawn. The role was portrayed by Robert Poynton until January 20, 1986, though the character's face is wrapped in bandages. On January 23, 1986, The Pawn's bandages were finally removed as Drake Hogestyn made his first appearance as John Black, a character with no memory of his past or knowledge of his real identity. In May 1986, Hogestyn's character of John is revealed to be Roman with extensive plastic surgery and Hogestyn played the role written as Roman until 1991. When Northrop returned as Roman on August 30, 1991, the character that Hogestyn had been portraying for five years was retconned to be an entirely different character that had been brainwashed to believe he was Roman Brady. Northrop once again departed from the series on August 2, 1994 On July 18, 1997, Josh Taylor appeared in the role as a recast of Roman Brady. The casting was met with criticism due to Taylor's previous portrayal of Chris Kositchek, one of Roman and Marlena's closest friends. Northrop was later recast as another new character, Dr. Alex North, and scenes from Northrop's time playing Roman were edited to create the new character's backstory. Storylines |-|1981–84= Roman Brady first appeared on Days to protect Marlena Evans from a serial killer. He slept on her floor. The chemistry between the actors, and the characters, led to love. In 1983 on Days of Our Lives, Roman and Marlena were married. Over the next year Roman became embroiled in a storyline with Stefano DiMera. Stefano was a powerful terrorist and organized crime figure from Europe who had come to town to set up shop in Salem, and Roman being the city's top cop had gone after him. Subsequently Stefano framed Roman for serial killings that were being committed by his nephew Andre DiMera. At the time Marlena saw Roman killing a woman. Later it was shown that Andre had used a realistic mask. Roman was jailed. Mrs. Alice Horton baked him some drugged doughnuts, and on the way to the hospital Roman escaped. He went on the run to prove his innocence, and he accomplished that. He was promoted, and Stefano was on the run. In November 1984 Roman tracked Stefano to a Caribbean island where many other characters had crash-landed, too. Stefano was suffering from incurable cancer, and needed to collect three mysterious prisms to unlock a secret formula to cure himself. Roman caught up to him on a cliff, but Stefano pulled a gun. He shot Roman, who seemingly fell to his death. His brother Bo cradled him in his arms, but had to leave him for a few minutes. When he returned the body was gone. Several episodes later Roman's body was shown aboard Stefano's yacht. |-|1986–1990= In 1986 an amnesiac known only as "The Pawn" appeared in Salem on January 23, 1986. He assumed the name "John Black" after reading it on a Vietnam War memorial in Salem. Eventually the character was revealed to be Roman Brady having undergone extensive plastic surgery, brainwashing, and martial arts training (purportedly to be trained as an assassin) by Stefano DiMera. After an uneasy "re-introduction" to his family and friends in Salem, the character resumed his life as Roman. In 1988, a storyline featuring a reappearance by Stefano (who had been believed dead) focused on what had happened to Roman during his time in captivity (1984-1986). Roman and loved ones traveled back to the Caribbean island where Roman had "died" in 1984, and it was revealed that the government knew all along that Roman was being held by Stefano, and being trained via brainwashing and extensive martial arts instruction to be one of Stefano's assassins. This tied into the introduction of Benjy, Stefano's son who was fostered for a while by Steve and Kayla Johnson. Although subtle hints pointed to the possibility of this "Roman" turning out to be someone else, abetted by speculation by fans and by Hogestyn himself, the clues seemed to tie back together with the resolution that, for the moment, the character portrayed by Hogestyn was in fact Roman Brady. |-|1991–94= After believing that Roman's wife, Marlena Evans had been dead for some years, he had fallen in love with a woman named Isabella Toscano. In 1991 Marlena turns up alive. In August 1991 the character who had been presumed as Roman Brady since 1986 is retroactively revealed to be a separate character (now once again called John Black) who was brainwashed to believe he was Roman, when what would now be the real Roman (once again played by Wayne Northrop) was found on an island where he had been imprisoned by Stefano. Roman was shocked when he found he had been replaced and all his family had accepted John Black as him and John Black had a difficult time accepting he was not really Roman. Roman went back to his life, and he and Marlena tried to live once again as man and wife. After the death of Isabella, in his grief John turned to Marlena for comfort. The two found themselves unable to resolve their feelings for each other from their life together when John believed himself to be Roman. He and Marlena had an affair that resulted in the birth of a daughter, Isabella "Belle" Brady, named after Isabella Toscano, whom Roman believed to be his own daughter. When he discovered that Marlena and John had an affair and that Belle was not his real daughter, Roman was crushed. In 1994 Roman left town broken and bitter, once again with no family. Later it was said that Roman had died on a mission for the ISA. |-|Late 1990s - Early 2000s= In 1997 Josh Taylor was brought in as Roman, who was revealed to be alive. Roman was "killed" during the Salem Stalker Murders in December 2003 during his wedding reception to Kate Roberts, but again was revealed to not really be dead. He lived on the island of Melaswen (New Salem) with every other victim from the Salem Stalker Murders, including Marlena. Eventually, other Stalemate's arrived on the island, trying to find their "dead" loved ones. Some of them went out in the jungle, looking for a way off the island, while the rest remained in "Salem" waiting for help. Help finally arrived. Jennifer got to the island, then Hope and Patrick and finally Bo and John. Everyone banded together to get off the island, but Tony wasn't going to make it easy. He created a volcanic eruption, which eventually caused a giant wave. As everyone gathered on makeshift rafts to get off the island, the wave crashed over them. The Coast Guard arrived and managed to rescue some of them, but Roman, Marlena, Jack, and his daughter Cassie were not saved. They were in the clutches of Tony DiMera once again, and he took them to a remote European castle where he held them captive. While in the castle, Tony DiMera (actually Andre DiMera) tormented Roman and Marlena with video of John and Kate growing ever closer back in Salem. Eventually, they believed the two of them had sex, and Roman and Marlena, needing comfort, had sex as well. Shortly thereafter, Jack made his way into their room. They escaped! Through fire and explosions, our group of intrepid Stalemate's – Marlena, Roman, Jack and Cassie – all got out and were on their way home. On the ISA jet on the way back to Salem, Roman and Marlena made the decision to not tell Kate and John that they had sex. Marlena was uncomfortable with lying to John, but eventually agreed with Roman. When they arrived back they were shocked to learn that John and Kate had fallen in love and were engaged to be married, but Roman and Marlena still didn't tell the truth about their affair. Soon after they were back Marlena discovered that she was pregnant and that Roman had to be the father, but when the truth came out John wasn't too forgiving. During a fight between Roman and John, Marlena tumbled down the stairs, causing a miscarriage. In 2007, EJ Wells was revealed to be EJ DiMera, Stefano's youngest son. With this, EJ impregnated Sami, and the DiMera's were after Sami to get her stem cells from her children, so Stefano could be well enough to return. Anna returned to Salem with letters that proved the Brady and DiMers families has a history that went all the way back to a romance that had occurred between Stefano's father, Santo, and Roman's aunt Colleen. More twists occurred that included Andre has been posing as Tony for over twenty years, and the real one had been marooned on a desert island, and EJ being an unexpected ally in their fight against Stefano and Andre due to his love for Sami and desire to protect her and their offspring. Roman suffered the most at the hands of Andre. Posing as Tony, Andre infiltrated the Salem PD and stabbed are Roman. Roman recovered, but Andre got him again when he used Kate to lure Roman to the Brady Pub, knocked him unconscious, and then kidnapped him. Andre buried Roman alive for a time, before moving him, and replacing him with Benjy Hawk, who eventually suffocated to death. |-|2010s-present= As the second decade of the 21st century has unfolded, Roman is a police commander and ranking detective on the Salem police force. After an ill-fated marriage to Kate Roberts, he has remained single and adopted an elder-statesman, back-burner role on the show. He serves primarily as the de facto patriarch of the Brady family and the supervisor and occasional voice-of-reason to junior police officers and ISA agents. He has largely made peace with his past with Stefano DiMera, John Black, and Victor Kiriakis, and remains friends with ex-wife Marlena Evans. In September 2015, Will was murdered by the The Necktie Killer. As Roman grieved the death of his grandson and did his best to support Sami, Andre DiMera waltzed through the Brady Pub doors, having faked his death again. Roman punched Andre in the jaw for all of the crimes he had committed against them, and likely for having the gall to crash Will's funeral. In February 2016, Roman finally had a chance to pay Andre back for all of his evil deeds. Hope had killed Stefano during an heated argument, and the recovery of his body seems to confirm the Phoenix had finally perished. Hope and Rafe had framed Andre, who suspected Hope had killed Stefano, and Roman agreed not to say anything, believing Stefano and Andre were finally getting what they deserved. Andre was imprisoned for three months, until an Irish thug named Mike Monahan confessed to Stefano's murder in May. Roman realized they couldn't contradict Monahan's story without implicating themselves, so he and Justin agreed to release Andre from prison. In October 2016, Andre finally exposed Hope by publicly playing a recording of Hope confessing to killing Stefano on a loop. Hope was arrested and made a deal with Andre that she would plead guilty if he didn't press charges against Roman and Rafe, since she had implicated them in the recording as well. Hope was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. In March 2017, Roman decided to retire and had appointed Lieutenant Raines as the new Police Commissioner of the Salem P.D. Maladies and Injuries *Shot by Stefano DiMera and fell off of a cliff 1984 *Shot in the head by Kimberly Brady her alternate personality, Claire; 1992 *Drugged and kidnapped by Andre DiMera 2004 *Held captive by Andre 2005 *Stabbed by Andre 2007 *Drugged by EJ DiMera 2007 *Knocked unconscious and Kidnapped by Andre 2007-Oct 2007 *Buried alive by Andre 2007 Crimes Committed *Staged a fight with Brady Black to impress Marlena Evans *Punched Andre DiMera in the face *Kept quiet about Hope murdering Stefano DiMera, and let Andre go to prison for the alleged crime. *Arrested for giving Anna DiMera a false alibi for the night of Andre’s murder dropped; Feb 2018 Gallery Roman Sami.JPG Roman Marlena Melaswen.JPG Roman Kate kiss.JPG Roman Austin Sami.JPG Roman giving orders.JPG Kate Roman.JPG Roman arrests Sami.PNG Roman gives Sami advice.JPG Brady siblings.JPG Roman Marlena wedding.JPG JJ Roman.JPG Roman Victor.JPG Roman Kate brady pub.JPG Roman Lucas Kate.JPG Roman Sami Brady Pub.JPG Roman Bo Stefano.JPG Roman Eric Hope Brady.JPG Roman Shawn Ciara .JPG 68800289 2878303052197652 408752119164698624 n.jpg 67823166 397397670960288 7553524696751276032 n.png Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Brady Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Love Interests of Kate Roberts Category:Salem Police Commissioners Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Love Interests of Nicole Walker Category:Characters of the 2020s Category:Characters of the 2000s